Five
by eclatantly
Summary: This is a VinCat reunion set after "Never Turn Back". Part one of two.


(5)

** Five** fingers slipped through my own and I blacked out. Frozen. I stood watching the man that I love more than life itself being taken away and I was powerless to stop it. Powerless to even try.

**Five** times. He yelled my name** five** times. I've never heard his voice sound like that before. Deflected, defeated.

**Five** beats and he was no longer in sight.

"Vincent. No, no. Come back."

**Five** words spoken before I fell to my knees and crumbled into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

(4)

It has been **four **days since I've seen _her. _My hands are bound by metal chains but it doesn't hurt, it doesn't bother me. I'm actually glad for the restraints, they give me something to think about other than the ache in my chest. My safety does not matter but hers does. She is the only thing that matters in my tiny and insignificant life. She _is_ my life.

Even with the **four** distractions: the drip, dripping of water in the distance, the rodents scurrying across the old wood flooring, the stench of mold that's hanging in the air, and the restraints binding my hands my mind doesn't linger from Catherine for more than a few moments at a time.

**Four** hours, **four** days…

* * *

(3)

** Three** rings and as I pick up I pray to hear _his _voice.

There were only **three** noises: mumbled sounds in the background, a high pitch buzzing, and a distinctive click.

Dial tone.

_Nothing. _

_/_

**Three **footsteps approach and I hope it's not the damned tray of food again. I want out of here, I have to find a way out. I need to find my way to _her_.

The men are hovering above me and speaking to me. No, not to me, they are speaking at me. Yelling. I nod but I'm unsure of what they're actually saying.

* * *

(2)

"It's all over Catherine, you **two** can finally be together." Tess is speaking slowly and enunciating every word so that I can process it but that doesn't help because it's not real, how could it be real? Is it real? I've dreamed of this very scenario nonstop since the moment _he_ was taken from me, and even before that.

It doesn't make sense.

/

"Look at me! Vincent, can you hear me?" JT is shaking me. I look up at his lopsided grin and attempt a smile, I fail.

"What happened? Why don't I remember anything?"

"Look man, there is so much to explain but I think you need to see Catherine first, she is waiting for you." With the mention of her name his head snaps up and all of his senses are on high alert.

"Where is she? Is she safe?"

"She's safe. You're safe." JT's hands were moving a mile a minute trying to help me understand. "Muirfield is no longer a threat. Don't worry about the logistics of it for now, just know that you **two** can be together."

* * *

(1)

Then everything happened at once. They were running towards each other and nothing mattered in that instant. She was there. He was there. They were there together.

She jumped up slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist, fusing herself to him as close as possible.

Lips were on lips. Hands were roaming, holding, and caressing. Breaths were ragged.

"It's you." Her hands cup his face as tears begin streaming down her cheeks. "I love you."

He held her against his chest as tightly as humanly and inhumanly possible. A few tears fell from his weary eyes and he let out **one **last shaky breath. "It's me."

"You… you're okay? Are you okay?" She pulled back just enough to see his beautiful face, the face that her heart knew inside as well as out.

"Catherine, I'm fine now that you're here with me. Are you okay?" He allowed his fingers to trace every inch of her face inspecting her for any possible injury.

"God, I just… I couldn't even fire my weapon. I froze and I've never done that before. That has never happened to me, Vincent! I'm a trained - " Vincent cut her off when he pinned her against the door and pressed his body flush to hers. A slight "oh" fell from her lips and her thumb brushed over his scar as their eyes locked.

"Shh. None of that matters. The only thing that matters is that you and I are here and we are finally free from everything that was holding us back before."

Her voice cracked. "I just feel like you're going to float away again."

He rested his forehead against hers. "I am so in love with you. I'm not going anywhere. Not now… not ever."

The air around them settled and for the first them they were at peace. They were free to simply be together without having to hide or look over their shoulders. Finally their future up ahead didn't hold anything other than the blissful happiness and love that they have been so desperately wishing for.

Words of love spilled from their lips; one by one like raindrops cascading down a windowsill.

* * *

-Fin-


End file.
